Severus Snape y sus mujeres
by MariSeverus
Summary: Las mujeres de la saga Harry potter, hablan de él. Sus experiencias y demáses en una entrevista. ¿Qué creen que diría un artículo, como "Severus Snape y sus mujeres"?
1. Lily Evans

Bueno, este es un fan fic bastante particular que cruzó mi cabeza cuando me la anudaba con la física. Espero que sea de su agrado; muchos saludos y besos.

MariSeverus.

* * *

Severus Snape y sus mujeres: Entrevista con Lily Evans Potter

Siempre ha sido un misterio para nosotros; el ser que vive bajo el nombre de Severus Snape. Aunque bien es cierto, que lo tenemos casi a un lado en Hogwarths; no esperamos a ciencia cierta que él mismo nos hable de su vida. No sé si lo han notado, pero Severus Snape no es un hombre alegre; y así lo describre Rita en su célebre artículo "El top ten de la infelicidad" o aquella colúmna que decía "¿Severus infelíz? ¿Yo infelíz?" Donde claramente, dejaba constatar que la vida del director de Hogwarths era todo, menos pintoresca. Y ello, acarreo una fuerte discusión entre nuestra periodista Rita y él. Qué irónico.

De a momento, este artículo es meramente informativo. Precisábamos, que nadie más conoce a un hombre mejor; que una mujer y su madre (Y sin embargo, Rita tacha esa expresión; al afirmar que ella no conoce ni una pizca a quien está bajo los techos de ese castillo) Bueno, ninguna mujer que se precie sabe eso; y lo vamos a averiguar.

Nos movemos con ella, hacia el cementerio. El clima es turbio y un aire fantasmal hela nuestros pensamientos y nuestras emociones. Nos toma horas, invocar a Lily sólo para entrevistarla. Estamos a punto de rendirnos ya que sólo oímos al viento silbar y nuestros dientes rechinar. O claro, y a la pluma que no deja de golpear el cuadernillo de notas con nerviosismo.

Lily aparece, luego de que casi nos vamos. Decir que está blanca sería mucho, puesto que no sabemos siquiera cómo deberíamos calificarla. Lily Evans, para los que no la conocen (Y seguro no hay nadie que no) es la madre del célebre niño que vivió; Harry Potter. Sólo para que, se hagan una idea de a quién nos estamos refiriendo.

La noche es oscura, y es poco lo que vemos. Nos giramos hacia Lily mientras el camarógrafo intenta fotografiarla. Sólo se ve una mancha blanca, que no se distingue. En realidad, no sé quien le dijo a él, que iba a tener el mejor retrato de ella.

Dejamos de analizar lo que vamos a hacer, y nos acomodamos en la noche. Ella parece algo angustiada, y sorprendida. Nosotros también. Estamos frente a un fantasma

Lily Evans o su fantasma, mira a su alrededor; cuando ha sido convocada para una exclusiva del profeta. En realidad, no le gustaba que la despertasen de su noveno cielo; pero a las alturas de su vida cualquier cosa es emocionante. Sobretodo, si sólo eres una masa incorpórea.

El profeta está especialmente emocionado; por esa encuesta. Por supuesto, de la mano de la galardonada periodista Rita Skeeter; que molesta más de lo que gana. Pero bueno, el periódico no tiene otra alternativa.

Lo primero que hace Rita, es mirar a Lily Evans; la gran Lily Evans de donde proviene el famosísimo Harry Potter. Bueno, ya él será otra primicia.

Suspira, cuando su pluma se entinta y su cuaderno de notas se abre para comenzar la entrevista. "Todo listo" dice ante el frío en el ambiente, gracias a Lily y su fantasmal aparición.

- Bien, supongo que sabes sobre esta entrevista.

- Bueno, he oído algo. Cuando se está muerto; no es muy difícil escuchar.

- Hablaremos sobre Severus. O más bien, tú nos dirás un poco acerca de él.

Lily mira a su alrededor, un tanto nerviosa. Rita quiere preguntar el motivo, pero tan sólo observa a través de ella.

- ¿No han traído a James cierto?- indica, con un suspiro que evoca una brisa fría. Rita y sus ayudantes sólo se abrigan más aún.

- ¡Oh no! Este artículo se llama "Severus Snape y sus mujeres" ¡Toda su vida vista desde el ángulo femenino!

- Pues bien, entonces pregunten.

Rita mira a su alrededor, emocionada; y esboza una sonrisa suave. Su pluma da un golpe al cuaderno; anunciando que está lista.

- ¿Cómo concibes a Severus Snape, en base a lo que has conocido?

- ¿A Severus? En realidad, al principio; creí que era un excelente amigo. Justamente ahora, observando todo lo que ha hecho, a veces me arrepiento de haberle gritado (risas)

- ¿Así se hubiese unido a los mortífagos?

- Lo hizo, verdad. Pues, yo siempre le dije que eso no le traería nada bueno. Y ahora mira como ha quedado.

- ¿Lo culpas de tu muerte?

- ¿Debería? (suspiro) Bueno, no desconozco que Severus pudo tener que ver; pero ¡No se merece que le culpe! ¿Estás segura, de que por allí no anda James?

- ¿En una palabra, lo concibes como?

- Desafortunado.

- ¿Un viaje con él?

- Oh, sin duda; Venecia. Seguro que el agua le quitaría muchas cosas a Snape (risas)

- Dicen, que estuviste enamorada de él. Si el pasado fuese diferente; ¿Te hubieses casado?

- Sólo diré, que el cabello de Harry no hubiese cambiado en absoluto.

- ¿Lo amaste?

- Pues (Suspiro) sí, no pude evitar sentirme "flechada" por él. Es ¡tan serio, caballero! ¡Aunque nadie lo crea! Pero, su pasado intercedió entre nosotros; y nos separó. Aunque, no he dicho que no ame a James.

- ¿Y él te amaba?

- ¿Y me preguntas a mí? (Risas)

- ¿Cómo crees que sería la vida de Snape, si hubiese sido un padre?

- Bueno, como no la ves ahora.

- ¿Apasionado, o romántico soñador?

- Nuevamente. ¿Me preguntas a mí? Aunque, bastante soñador. ¿No ves como vive en silencio?

- ¿Cómo te lo imaginas en la cama?

- ¡Dios santo! ¡Ya sabía que terminaríamos aquí! ¿No le harás a las demás esa pregunta o sí? Pues no sé ¡Dios santo! Mira mis mejillas encendidas. Aunque supongo, que cualquier mujer que le aprecie; lo disfrutará. Si es que se deja apreciar.

- ¿Respuesta de la pregunta anterior?

- Vamos, he dicho que no sé. Apasionado tal vez, seguro que desbocado. ¿Han visto a James?

- ¿Si te dejásemos tribuna, nos contarías en resumen la vida de Severus?

- Bueno. Para cuando lo conocí; siempre sentí un poco de lástima por la situación de sus padres. ¡Siempre peleaban y el pobre sufría las consecuencias! Aunque, desde pequeño, él siempre fue muy osado. ¡No le temía a nada! Aunque creo que eso era sólo un escudo; puesto que era tan sensible y siempre tan deprimido. ¡Tuvimos tantas aventuras juntos! Pero, bueno, luego sucedió lo que sucedió. Discutimos cuando me llamó sangre sucia, y en realidad eso me lastimó; ya que estaba demasiado imbuido con la maldad presente en Slytherin. Pero de haber sido diferente, seguro seguíamos siendo amigos.

- ¿Una declaración de amor en pocas palabras?

- No, ¿Podría tachar lo que su pluma colocó? ella dice que sí.

- Entonces, de haber sido diferente; podríamos pensar en un Harry Snape.

- ¿Ah?

- ¿Cómo crees que es su presente, y cómo será su futuro?

- Sólo no espero, verlo donde estoy yo ahora. Enserio.

- La edad de Severus, siempre nos la preguntamos ¿Cual es?

- ¿30?

- ¿Gustos de libros, de comidas o pasatiempos?

- ¿No eran las pociones?

- ¿Algo que le apasione?

- Lo que dije arriba.

- ¿Sabía usted, que Severus Snape siente algo por usted? ¿De habérselo dicho, cómo hubiera reaccionado?

- Pues sí, me lo imaginé. Y de haberlo sabido, pues quizás le hubiese correspondido.

- Odia a Sirius. ¿Nunca pudo corregir eso?

Lily Evans mira a su alrededor, con cierta curiosidad. Se imagina que a la sola mención; Sirius se reagrupará y estará diciendo sandeces contra Snape. En realidad, se preguntaba por que James no se estaba revolviendo en su tumba justamente; en ese instante.

- ¿Tenía que hacerlo?

- ¿Le cree merecedor de las bromas que le hacían en la escuela?

- ¿Cómo sabe todo eso? Bueno, no mentiré; Snape a veces era irritante. Pero mi esposo, y sus amigos; a veces eran muy estúpidos. Bueno, dejando a un lado a Remus.

- ¿Si su treta hubiese tenido éxito y Severus hubiese muerto, cómo sería el mundo?

- ¡Por favor!

- ¿Unas palabras finales?

- En serio, ¿De qué va esto?

_Artículo extraído, de la entrevista; "Severus Snape y sus mujeres" Corresponsal, Rita Skeeter. El profeta. _

_* No nos hacemos responsables, de algunas argumentaciones; ni tampoco puede que estemos totalmente de acuerdo con lo acá expresado._


	2. Bellatrix Lestrange

Bueno, la continuación del fan fic. Es el turno de Bellatrix Lestrange, y sí que nos costó conseguir su entrevista. Esperamos la compren. Besos y saludos.

MariSeverus.

* * *

Severus Snape y sus mujeres: Entrevista con Bellatrix Lestrange

Bueno, nuestra primera entrevista; nos abre paso a mundos insospechados. No obtenemos mucha información, y es necesario que hagamos una investigación más profunda acerca del tema. Rita nos aclara, que será un proceso arduo; pero que con tesón lo lograremos. Eso aspiramos nosotros, ya que los desgastados hechizos para hacer funcionar las máquinas de escribir; ya están por acabarse. No nos gusta el papeleo innecesario.

Nos sorprende, cuando una carta nos llega directamente a la lechuzería. Un mensaje terrible, está escrito en ese pedazo de pergamino; y está de más decir que todos nos asustamos al leer la petición. Sabíamos, que ella había pasado por su vida; pero desestimábamos la importancia que pudiera tener. Quizás, lo hacíamos y lo hacemos por un miedo profundo. Juro que, Rita se ha empalidecido desde que ha llegado la carta, y el camarógrafo se da golpes con el mesón.

Bellatrix Lestrange. Es poco lo que podemos decir, y mucho más lo que no debemos. Mujer, mortífaga y despreciable. Está en prisión desde que nos acordamos, y rogamos al mundo que no la deje libre. Por fortuna, los dementores existen; aunque sean criaturas detestables. Con eso, Rita hace promoción a lo que llama su "Best Seller" "Azkaban, ¡madre no quiero estar allí!". Por desgracia, Rita no es buena con los nombres. Aún así, el libro se vende mucho.

Caminamos en el helado suelo de Azkaban con las miradas perdidas y el pulso a todo lo que da. Miramos a nuestro alrededor, pero sólo precisamos oscuridad y el sonido de las ratas mordisqueando algo. Nos juntamos, esperando que aunque sea; vayamos a morir unidos. Suerte decir, que Rita Skeeter esté junto a nosotros. Y no, no es para que muera.

Ella camina, y se queja cuando en un charco ha caído. Le dijimos, que no terminase usando esos tacones escoceses que lleva; pero ella nunca escucha. Bueno, tiene el ego un poco alto; tantos lectores que siguen cada día sus chismes. A veces, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer.

Dejamos de pensar, cuando un terrorífico silbido se oye a lo lejos. Los presidiarios se burlan de ella, y de como está vestida. Rita asegura que no saben de alta costura; pero cualquiera desconocería si tuviese que usar esos atuendos a rayas. Aunque adelgazan en verdad.

Nuevamente, nos encontramos con Rita Skeeter y su equipo reporteril. No se distingue más que oscuridad, y ella resbala otra vez con sus tacones confeccionados por los duendes sastres de escocia. ¿A alguien le importa?

Se oyen gritos alienados y se escuchan risas. Hay un chiste sobre la ropa que ella está usando; pero trata de no tener miedo. Sonríe nerviosa, cuando un preso le ha dado un buen susto; y sus lentes resbalan hasta su nariz.

- Bien, hagamos esto rápido.

Rita camina con paso apresurado, hasta la celda más oscura y fría. Allí, hay un cuerpo que se mueve entre las sombras; y apenas se ven sus ojos como una rendijas. Ella no puede ver que hay dentro; así que tiene que acercarse más de lo normal.

Rita se confía, y su quipo toma las miles de fotos. En cada toma, se ve a una mujer que se acerca. Sólo escuchan un grito. Bellatrix ha brincado y casi muerde a nuestra reportera "estrella" Seguro, le pega rabia.

- Buenos días Bellatrix- tartamudea la mujer, llena de nervios. Su pluma, se esconde tras su cuaderno de notas.

- ¿Qué diablos quieres?- grita la mujer, lamiéndose uno de sus brazos; cual gato.

- Una entrevista- musita nerviosa la mujer, Bellatrix se ríe con sorna.

- ¿Tan famosa soy?

- Es para el artículo, Severus Snape y sus mujeres. Les hacemos preguntas a las mujeres que han pasado por su vida. Queremos conocerlo mejor.

Bellatrix se ríe con sorna, y lanza un escupitajo al escuchar su nombre. Rita toma un pañuelo y se limpia los anteojos. El equipo reporteril retrocede y se topan con un presidiario que intenta darles un "caluroso" abrazo.

- Unas pocas preguntas.

Bellatrix mira a su alrededor, y le sonríe al camarógrafo; quien sonríe y se aparta de dos zancadas.

- Muy bien. ¿Cómo conociste a Severus Snape?

Bellatrix medita, y una sonrisa se posa por sus labios. El equipo se mira, y la pluma tiembla ligeramente.

- Desnudo.

- ¿Una explicación?

- ¡Estaba desnudo demonios y yo! (las palabras obscenas son borradas)

- ¿Qué cualidades le gustan de Severus?

- Esa, cuando mueve la cola cual perro faldero.

- Entendemos, que te desagrada. ¿Alguna razón?

- Entra y pregúntame eso.

- ¿Respuesta a lo anterior?

- Su nombre ¿Quién demonios se llama Snape? ¿Qué es Snape? No entiendo, ¿Es un estornudo que dio su madre?

- Pero algunos creen, que sientes debilidad por su persona. ¿Lo crees atractivo?

- ¿Severus?- rió la mujer- Es tan atractivo como los desechos de mi primo el perrito cuando ha comido algo que le ha sentado mal.

- Aún así, has afirmado que has pasado por su cama. ¿Cómo es su vida íntima?

- A veces, queda como un inferi. Bueno, todos los días está así.

- Relación violenta, apasionados en pocas palabras.

- ¿Ya enserio, por qué demonios hacemos esto?

- ¿Lo es?

- Llamada del señor tenebroso.

-¿Son apasionados?

- He dicho que está llamando. Déjame tu mensaje.

- Si lo vieras justo ahora, ¿Qué le dirías?

- Lily fue mía.

- ¿Te hubieras enamorado de él?

- ¿Te parece?-grita, descolocada- ¿Tengo pinta de amar a Severus Snape?

- Muy bien, no lo harías. ¿Un viaje con él?

- ¿Ya venden boletos al infierno?

- ¿Pasatiempos y hobbies?

- Esconderse bajo las faldas de Dumbledore, no lavarse el cabello, lamer zapatos a tiempo completo.

- Si Severus estuviera muerto ahora, ¿Cómo sería el mundo?

- Más feliz.

- Si Severus Snape sintiera algo por usted; ¿qué haría?

- Le lanzaría un avada al espejo, seguro rebota.

- ¿Unas palabras finales?- dice Rita, cuando los presidiarios se vuelven amigables.

- ¿Cómo piensan salir de aquí?

_Artículo extraído, de la entrevista; "Severus Snape y sus mujeres" Corresponsal, Rita Skeeter. El profeta._

* No nos hacemos responsables, de algunas argumentaciones; ni tampoco puede que estemos totalmente de acuerdo con lo acá expresado


	3. Minerva Mcgonagall

Severus Snape y sus mujeres: Entrevista con Minerva Mcgonagall

Por obra y gracia de Merlín, estamos vivos. Juramos, que no volveremos a pisar los terrenos de Azkaban a no ser que cometiésemos un crímen. Por supuesto, no pensamos hacerlo en mucho tiempo. Rita aún tiembla, y su brazo sigue magullado luego de un golpetazo que se diera con una pared "por accidente" claro está; que ningún presidiario nos tocó. Sólo el lamento, de esos siniestros seres llamados dementores.

Esta vez, regresamos a lo seguro. Nos dirigimos hacia hogwarths para; entrevistarnos con quien es ahora la subdirectora del colegio. Por supuesto, cabe destacar que convive muchísimo con Severus en el día a día. No sé, por qué; Rita no pensó en preguntarle a ella primero.

Nos sentimos orgullosos de estar bajo su presencia, pero ella parece no querer que nos adentremos en los confines del colegio. ¿Podrían haber secretos que aún no hemos descubierto? Bueno, eso creo. Aunque Rita acerva que la guía que prepara sobre Hogwarths, será la más completa de todos los tiempos. Suerte con eso.

Miramos a nuestro alrededor, y sólo vemos caras sonrientes. Los niños, siempre quieren autógrafos; y la pluma chista exhausta. Los apartamos de nosotros, y nos dirigimos a la subdirección en busca de Mcgonagall.

Mcgonagall siempre fue una mujer recta. Nos preguntábamos hace poco, si tenía un esposo. Sólo por decir que, seguro no tienen mucha vida; con toda la seriedad y el perfeccionismo que la caracteriza. Obviamente, en esos temas no nos inmiscuímos mucho.

Ella es la mano derecha de Albus Dumbledore, y el miembro más emotivo que conocemos por ahora. Con fuertes convicciones acerca del bien y de las reglas; Minerva siempre estuvo para Albus Dumbledore. ¿Relación amorosa o simple fantasía? Bueno, en lo personal; a mí los chismes no se me dan bien.

Al equipo reporteríl y Rita, luego de ser rescatados; les toca continuar con su investigación. Están un poco demacrados, y Rita aún tiembla cuando mencionan una palabra que inicie con la letra "B". Por supuesto, el trabajo va primero.

Se encuentran en Hogwarths, mirando a Minerva Mcgonagall; mientras ella les observa con severidad. La idea del artículo no le gusta, y lo cree muy impúdico. Rita suspira, cuando la persigue por medio pasillo; para que le cuente algo sobre Snape.

- Muy bien, empecemos la entrevista entonces- suspira Rita, acomodándose los lentes.

- ¿Por qué no vas, y buscas a Severus'? Él respondería estas preguntas.

- Es acerca de su vida, vista por las mujeres; y a no ser que él sea- pero Mcgonagall alza una mano para que no siga.

- Bien, entonces pregunte.

- ¿Cuando lo conoció por primera vez, qué pensó de él?

- Que su vida era terrible, que estaba sufriendo mucho- comentó Mcgonagall con pesar, Rita y su pluma le observan ¡Qué sensible!- ¡Pobre Severus, todo lo que ha sufrido!

- Ya ya. ¿Cómo es su personalidad? ¿Nos la describe con una palabra simple?

- ¡Sufrimiento!

- ¿Severus tuvo alguna vez, algún amor; aparte de Lily Evans?

- No, que yo supiera.

- ¿Y cómo la ve a usted, cómo su madre o como?

- ¡Cómo su madre!- estalló Mcgonagall- ¿No estará insinuando que?

- ¡Oh no no!- dice Rita y su pluma se oculta tras el libro- sería terrible si eso sucediera.

- ¿Está diciéndome vieja?- dijo Minerva, con un tono de voz alto.

- No, sólo es un poco mayor que él. ¿En su educación, cómo era?

- Aplicado, un joven bastante aplicado; pero para anda expresivo. Demasiado cerrado, diría yo.

- ¿Cree, que sería un esposo perfecto; si tuviera más edad?

- ¿Sigues llamándome vieja?

- Para nada. ¿Respuesta de lo anterior?

- Tal vez.

- ¿Sabe que es un mortífago? ¿Lo detesta?

- Sí lo sé, y aunque a veces desconfío de él; Dumbledore nos ha dicho que tenemos que creerle.

- ¿Si lo capturase infraganti; en un acto maléfico lo denunciaría?

Mcgonagall se revolvió incómoda en el asiento. La pluma dio un suave golpe al cuaderno de notas, esperando una respuesta.

- Tal vez, ¿No lo vas a publicar, cierto?

- ¿Y si estuviera digamos, herido, sufriendo; usted? Bueno, si hubiese cierta atracción.

- ¡No!- chilló ella- ¡No haríamos eso!- demandó.

- Hablaba de besos.

- Pues, tampoco.

- ¿Si fuese su hijo?

- Le daría mucho amor.

- Si le quisiera aconsejar ¿Qué le diría?

- Puede lavarse el cabello, y broncearse un poco.

- ¿Si Dumbledore se fuese, y él decidiera dejarle a Snape la dirección; usted tendría celos?

- ¿Está insinuando que siento algo por Dumbledore?

- No precísamente, aunque si usted lo desea; lo insinuamos.

- ¡Dígale a su pluma que deje de decir tonterías!

- ¿Respuesta de lo anterior?

- Dumbledore sabe lo que hace.

- ¿Si fuera más joven y Snape estuviese enamorado de usted; qué le diría?

- Nuevamente mi edad. ¡Tienes un par de arrugas, y ya te creen vieja! ¡Y no sé, eso no te lo podría responder!

- ¿Cómo se imagina a Severus en la cama?

- ¿Qué demonios? ¿De qué va esto?

- Conocimiento íntimo del profesor. ¿Respuesta de lo anterior?

- Ha de estar bien.

- ¿Unas palabras finales?

- ¡Si estuvieran en Hogwarths, ya les habría descontado puntos!

_Artículo extraído, de la entrevista; "Severus Snape y sus mujeres" Corresponsal, Rita Skeeter. El profeta. _

* No nos hacemos responsables, de algunas argumentaciones; ni tampoco puede que estemos totalmente de acuerdo con lo acá expresado


End file.
